


Suit and Tie

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Toys, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard meets Frank whilst shopping for a wedding suit. Things heat up when we meet them again six months later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

"Lindsey, is this really necessary?", Gerard groaned, trailing reluctantly behind his best friend. 

"Yes Gerard, it is", she snapped. "You know how much this means to me, you have to come so just shut up and let's get this over with."

Gerard sighed and followed Lindsey into the shop. Lindsey was going to a wedding at the weekend and Gerard was going as her fake boyfriend. She had told her family that she had a boyfriend, and in all fairness, she had. But he was just an asshole who dumped her after a week. So Gerard was called upon to fulfil his best friend duties, and pretending to be Lindsey's boyfriend was just the first step. Gerard also had to wear a stupidly uncomfortable suit, meet Lindsey's entire family and travel to bumfuck nowhere for a wedding in which he knew no one. He actually hadn't a clue who's wedding he was attending, he just went along with it. And today's task was shopping for that damn suit. 

"Gerard, please, we'll get this done as fast as possible, I promise", Lindsey smiled. "Then maybe we can find a Starbucks..." 

Gerard's eyes lit up at the mention on Starbucks and he jogged to keep up with Lindsey. Even though Gerard knew she only used Starbucks to bribe him, he didn't mind, it was a free Starbucks after all. Gerard Way, the Starbucks whore, everybody. 

Lindsey pushed open the door to the fancy ass shop, a place Gerard would never dream of going to. They looked a little out of place in their ripped jeans but Lindsey held her head high and walked to the counter. 

"Hi, we're looking for a suit, can you help us?", she asked.

Gerard was busy looking around the store, eyes widening at the array of horrid suits in front of him. He pulled out a mustard coloured two piece, whistling in disgust under his breath. 

"That is one of the less attractive suits we sell in my opinion, but if you follow me, I can show you some that would be a better fit", a voice said behind him. 

Gerard dropped the abomination of a suit and turned to face the attendant. There was short guy wearing a nice suit, black hair and was that eyeliner? Gerard gaped at him. He was seriously hot.

The guy grinned at him and Gerard noticed his name badge said his name was 'Frank'. Gerard followed Frank over to a corner of the shop where Lindsey was already browsing. 

"Hey Gerard, I like this one", Lindsey pulled out a dark blue suit with a white shirt. 

"Meh", Gerard muttered, not really interested in shopping anymore. He was much more intrigued by the shop assistant. 

"Can I ask what the occasion is?", Frank turned to Gerard, looking at him so intensely that Gerard couldn't think. 

"Uh... A wedding", Gerard finally said. 

Frank looked between Lindsey and Gerard and got entirely the wrong impression. 

"Congratulations", Frank smiled.

"Oh, what? No! No, not ours", Gerard shook his head quickly. 

"What! No, yuck, no thanks, just friends", Lindsey clarified. 

"Yuck?", Gerard turned to Lindsey with a raised eyebrow. 

"You know what I mean, Gee", she rolled her eyes. "It's for a friend's wedding."

"Okay, well this one is a popular choice, quite simple but classy", Frank pulled out a plain black suit with a black shirt. 

"Hmm", Gerard didn't mind it, understated and elegant. "I don't know about the jacket though."

"We have a range of different options, tails, waistcoats-"

"Waistcoats!", Gerard cut him off by getting a little too excited about waistcoats. 

Frank smiled widely and led Gerard over to a whole section of waistcoats. Gerard reached for a plain black one with black buttons and grinned back. 

"I like this one", Gerard muttered fondly, stroking the waistcoat.

"There's changing rooms over here, if you need anything else, just ring the buzzer", Frank smiled, pointing out the changing rooms. 

"Thank you, Frank", Gerard smiled back, flouncing off to the changing rooms. 

Frank watched as he walked away, eyes not quite able to leave Gerard's retreating figure. 

Lindsey followed Gerard into the changing rooms and waited outside the curtain as Gerard changed. Finally he emerged, clad in black.

The suit pants were tight, but not revealing, the shirt was fitted as was the waistcoat, Gerard looked fabulous, and he knew it. 

"Do you like it?", Gerard grinned, twirling dramatically for Lindsey. 

"It looks great, Gee!", Lindsey nodded enthusiastically. "I think we should get Frank back in here to see."

"What?", Gerard asked, preening in the mirror. 

"I saw the way you were flirting with him. Don't even deny it Gerard, I know how you flirt", Lindsey teased. 

"He's hot okay, but don't embarrass me", Gerard pleaded. 

Before Gerard could stop her, Lindsey reached over and pressed the button to call an attendant in. 

Gerard squealed and slapped her hand away but it was too late. Frank was on his way. 

"Is everything okay?", Frank appeared suddenly. 

"Yes thanks, we accidentally pressed-"

"What do you think, Frank?", Lindsey interrupted, gesturing to Gerard's outfit. 

"Uh... I think it looks really good", Frank gulped, eyeing Gerard nervously. 

Gerard spun around, swaying his hips slightly. "You think?"

"Yeah, you look hot", Frank answered before he could stop himself. Gerard's eyes widened and he blushed. 

"I'm so sorry, that was unprofessional of me, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable", Frank gushed. 

"Frank, it's okay, I don't mind", Gerard smiled.

They stood and stared at each other awkwardly, both blushing. 

"Do you really think I look hot? Don't be professional", Gerard grinned.

"Yeah, the waistcoat makes you look especially good", Frank stared at the floor. 

"Then I'll take it", Gerard nodded. "Now excuse me, I need to get naked", Gerard winked cheekily at Frank. 

Frank blushed and practically ran from the changing rooms. Lindsey followed and cornered Frank by the counter. 

"You should give him your number", Lindsey suggested slyly. 

"I'm pretty sure that's not allowed", Frank laughed awkwardly. 

"He likes you, he's not normally like that with anyone", Lindsey explained. "He's actually pretty shy and you're just his type."

"You think?", Frank frowned. "Maybe I will."

"You should", Lindsey grinned and went back to the changing rooms. 

Frank scribbled his phone number on a scrap of paper and put it on the side. Gerard emerged with the clothes and set them on the counter. Frank began to scan them, folding them and putting them in a bag. He discreetly slipped his number into the bag too, then handed it to Gerard. 

"Have a nice time at the wedding", Frank smiled. 

"Thanks Frank, see you around maybe", Gerard smiled and walked out with Lindsey. 

When they were down the street, Lindsey poked Gerard. "You should check in the bag, make sure we haven't forgotten anything."

Gerard looked at her weirdly, but checked through the bag anyway. He pulled out the piece of paper with Frank's number on and gasped. 

"Lindsey! Did you tell him to do this, I can't believe you!", Gerard screeched. 

"I just gave him a push in the right direction, he liked you for sure", Lindsey chuckled. 

"I hate you", Gerard muttered, giving her a shove. 

"No you don't", Lindsey sang. 

And she was right. Gerard called Frank anyway. 

6 Months Later:

"Honey, I'm home", Gerard called out jokingly, shutting the door to the apartment. 

"Hey Gee", Frank yelled back. 

They had been going out for a while now, and had moved in together a few weeks back. They knew it was fast, but they really liked each other. Secretly Gerard knew that he loved Frank, and Frank felt the same but neither of them had the courage to say anything.

"Missed you", Frank whispered into Gerard's shoulder, giving him a tight hug. 

"Missed you too, sugar", Gerard smiled, squeezing Frank tighter. 

"Gee... Can't breathe", Frank spluttered. 

"Oh God, I'm sorry Frankie, are you okay?", Gerard let go immediately. 

"Yeah I'm okay... Maybe you should make it up to me anyway...", Frank smirked at his boyfriend. 

"And how would I do that?", Gerard asked. 

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and tugged him into their bedroom. Gerard smirked at Frank, pushing him towards the bed and climbing on top of him. They both quickly yanked off their shirts, Frank leaning up to kiss and nip at Gerard's neck, leaving little red marks. Gerard writhed in his lap, pressing his skin against Frank as his cock strained in his tight jeans. Frank laughed quietly into Gerard's neck at the feel of Gerard's erection against his thigh and he shoved at Gerard's jeans, trying to work them off. Gerard rolled off of him, pulling down his jeans and splaying himself across the sheets in a way that was irresistible to Frank. Frank hurriedly took off his own jeans, pushing Gerard's legs apart to lay between them and he grinded against Gerard teasingly.

"What do you want baby?", Frank breathed softly into Gerard's ear, nibbling at the lobe to make Gerard tingle.

"I want... Fuck me Frankie, come on", Gerard whined, his nails scratching at Frank's shoulders in frustration. 

"You want me just to fuck you?", Frank questioned, secretly loving it when Gerard got pushy and begged for it. 

"I want you to fuck me raw, fill me up until I can't walk and all I can do is scream your name", Gerard panted, squirming under Frank, in need of some friction. "I want you to come inside me, Frankie."

Frank's eyes widened at Gerard's dirty words but he wasn't going to complain or deny Gerard what he wanted. Frank pulled away from Gerard, lifting him up onto all fours so that Gerard's ass was in front of him. Grinning to himself, Frank reached into a drawer and pulled out some handcuffs, cuffing Gerard to the headboard quickly. 

"Frank!", Gerard protested, tugging against the cuffs.

"Shh Gee, you know I love my squirmy baby but you've gotta keep still for now", Frank kissed down Gerard's back, nearing his ass and Gerard let  
out a whine.

Frank licked across Gerard's skin, tonguing at his hole and kissing the rim gently. Gerard groaned and pushed back at Frank's face, wanting something in his ass. He cried out as Frank pushed his tongue into Gerard's ass, stretching him out on the muscle, making him wet and sloppy. Frank spread Gerard's ass in his hands and pressed his face further in, licking deep into Gerard. Gerard now understood the need for the cuffs as he wriggled desperately, trying to get more. His knees felt weak and his elbows threatened to give out but Frank held him up with strong hands around his hips. 

"Frankie, fuck... Come on, fuck me", Gerard pleaded, gasping for breath, his cock heavy between his legs. 

"How much do you want me to?", Frank asked teasingly, nipping at Gerard's ass cheek. 

"So much, please Frankie, I'd do anything, please", Gerard moaned.

"Anything?", Frank raised an eyebrow slyly. "Maybe another time."

Frank pulled away from Gerard, much to his distress, but returned after smearing lube across his fingers messily. Frank pressed two fingers into Gerard's already stretched hole, working him open quickly. 

"Don't need it Frank, just fuck me", Gerard gasped as Frank twisted his fingers, a sudden heat jumping across his skin.

"Sure thing babe", Frank grinned, kissing the small of Gerard's back before straightening up and pushing in. 

Gerard threw his head back as he was stretched open on Frank's cock, feeling the burn as Frank pushed in little by little. Frank bit his lip, the tight heat of Gerard's ass threatening to send him over the edge but he held off. 

"Come on Frankie, fucking fuck me already", Gerard snapped, shoving his ass back onto Frank as much as he could. 

Frank smiled at the challenge and pushed his hips forward, building up until he was slamming into Gerard. Gerard moaned, small gasps leaving his lips as Frank shoved further into him, his ass on fire with a wonderful burn. Frank groaned at the sight of his cock pounding into Gerard, the way Gerard's ass bounced as he fucked him and Frank gripped Gerard's hips, pulling him back towards him. Gerard's wrists stung from the cuffs but he loved it, feeling dominated and held down and used. 

"Yes Frankie, fucking there", Gerard demanded, feeling Frank slam into his prostate. 

Frank fucked into him harder, causing the bed to rattle and hit against the wall, but Gerard's moans could still be heard over it. Frank reached round and stroked Gerard's cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts and Gerard came, falling so his face was pressed into the pillow.

"Come inside me Frankie, fucking fill me up", Gerard pleaded lazily, his voice muffled but the pillow. 

"Fucking hell Gee", Frank moaned, coming inside Gerard's ass, his hot come painting Gerard's walls. Gerard sighed and squeezed his ass together as Frank pulled out, trying to hold in his come. He failed and Frank's come dripped down Gerard's thighs, seeping into the sheets. "You're disgusting", Frank shook his head fondly. 

"Shut up, you love it", Gerard yawned, rolling over to curl up next to Frank.

"Mhm, I do indeed", Frank whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I hope you liked this one, if you did, leave kudos and comments to tell me why.
> 
> Also I have a question for you... What is your favourite kink? 
> 
> Mine would be teacher/student but I would be interested in hearing about yours and if I like it, I may include it in my next piece! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day.


End file.
